


【盾铁】最后一个情人（一发完）

by AsphyxiaX



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angry Sex, Bottom Tony Stark, M/M, PWP, Top Steve Rogers, 衬衫固定腿环kink
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 21:42:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21464995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsphyxiaX/pseuds/AsphyxiaX
Summary: 这不是老套的价值观在作祟，这就是对Tony·Stark这个人生活作风的不满意——仅此而已。所以把他按在卧室的墙上狠狠地操一顿应该不是什么过分的事吧？
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 86





	【盾铁】最后一个情人（一发完）

++++  
每个月总有这么几次遇上这种事。  
“不一起来吗？Stark可不是玩不起3P的人，尤其是你这种金发碧眼的，似乎特别合他的胃口——当然，谁能不喜欢漂亮脸蛋和火辣的身材呢？”  
Steve的眉头微微皱起，他向来不会对女士表现出太过明显的厌恶，只是给了对方一个礼貌拒绝性的微笑。  
“噢——那可真遗憾。”  
第26楼的指示灯终于亮了起来，小麦色皮肤的性感女人给了他一个挑逗的飞吻，下流又轻佻地踩着黑色高跟鞋走出了电梯。  
Burberry的味道充斥整个狭小的电梯厢，而Steve只是平静地按下关门键。  
++++  
这不是他该想的事。  
小胡子的男人搂着一个穿着黑色露背装的、不知道从哪儿冒出来的一个模特，蜜色的大眼睛笑得微微眯起，酒液让它们带上了一点水光，因随意的姿势而散落下来的一缕发也晃得勾人。他似乎总是喜欢把酒杯里的液体留下四分之一，给人以倒酒的借口亲近，或是用一饮而尽的姿态挑动。  
他就是这样，生来要吸引所有人的目光，他是这么地喜欢做一个混蛋。  
酒杯底座在玻璃桌面上磕了一下，声音大得有点刺耳，但那隐没在聚会的喧闹声中，难以被其他人分辨。  
除了一直观察着他的Natasha。  
她当然注意到了这个大男孩的心情变化，还有什么比一个把某方面情绪全部写在脸上的人更好懂的呢？  
更何况这关系着整个团队的未来，是吧。  
“阿斯加德的酒满足不了你？”  
Steve已经到了听到女性高跟鞋的声音就浑身紧绷的程度——见到走过来的是Natasha，他才摇了摇头。  
女特工在他身边坐下，红唇贴着玻璃高脚杯:“坏心情，huh？”  
“我不明白。”Steve将手肘撑在自己的大腿上，手掌相对着十指交叉，扣成一个困惑而不悦的形状，“他总是这样吗？”  
“大多数时间。”  
“即使是在出任务的时候，即使是世界即将面临毁灭的时候？”  
“没有人比你更清楚，Cap，鉴于这几天你盯着他的时间长到足够引起我们大多数人的注意了。”Natasha将高脚杯里的酒液倾倒成一个欲饮未饮的角度，“那就是他如此特别的原因，你知道他什么时候是认真的，不是吗？尽管很烦人，但看看我们这个队伍，有几个人是完全正常的？——无论心理还是生理。”  
“我想我还是需要一段时间……天啊，我已经用了太长的时间来适应这一切了。”  
“如果我一觉醒来过了几十年，我也会有这种时空穿梭的后遗症。”  
红发的女特工最终没有把酒液饮下，而是转了手，将它们倾倒在金发男人面前盛着另一种酒的杯子里。  
她的酒和她的发色一样红，在混入金色的海洋中后，显得那样混沌而神秘。  
“尝尝一些冲突极大的新东西，也许你会受到启发，大男孩。”  
Steve抬起他那双蓝得不可思议的双眼。  
Natasha勾了一边的唇，离开了，没再说其他的。  
他看着她离开，而后低下头看了一眼混在一起的酒——  
Steve伸出手，摩挲着酒杯的边缘，顿了顿，才把它拿起来抵在唇边。  
他的目光最终落在人群中那个小胡子男人身上。  
滚动的喉结象征着那些混沌的酒液一口一口地被咽下。  
++++  
“甜心，你就是学不会如何向我摇尾巴对吗？”  
掌心炮击中敌方的爆炸声音没有把作战频道里小胡子男人戏谑的声音掩盖，拥有四倍听力的美国队长皱起了眉。  
“过来尝尝我，亲爱的。”  
“钢铁侠，把注意力集中在作战上。”  
“哇哦，我发誓我没有分心，只是那边的一个美女看起来极其需要救助，我想我很乐意——”  
话音未落，小胡子男人的通讯突然出现了短时间的失联，紊乱的信号形成了尖锐刺耳的杂音，让人难以忍受。  
“Stark？”  
与此同时，远处的爆炸产生的波动如山海般朝他们袭来，盾牌在击倒最后一个敌人之后稳稳当当地回到Steve的手臂上，金发的男人脸上沾着一点血迹，他顺势抹去后狠狠地按了几次通讯频道。  
“Stark！”  
“钢铁侠，收到立刻回复。”  
除了白噪声以外毫无动静。  
“Cap，他们的地窖不是空的。”干练的女性声音出现在频道里，“我们得先解决这个。”  
“——收到。”  
……  
Tony最后回到队伍时，任务已经进入了收尾阶段。  
爆炸的能量很大，但完全在Tony的掌控之中——唯一没被掌控好的就是那个‘美女’，谁能想到她的身体上绑着一些不让人愉快的反电磁装置？  
“Naughty.”  
也许放在平时这些东西都不足挂齿，但在这种情况下？不。  
“我刚刚错过了什么？老天。”被战甲处理后的声音传递到队伍频道里，Tony从空中降落在地面，走到红发女特工面前，掌心抬起，为她做了一个紧急的消毒处理，“我有时候应该相信你，Nat，越美丽的女人往往越狠毒。”  
“没有人驱使你和蛇蝎美人调情，Tony，你自作自受。”  
在他回来之后，Steve立刻注意到了Tony战甲上那些明显的刮痕和毁坏的痕迹。  
他当然知道坠落的小型石块带来的划痕对那身坚硬的战甲而言并不是那么可怕，它们为Tony带来的最严重的毁坏也不过是高速撞击留下的凹陷，那些显眼的刮痕只是掉的漆而已。  
而这却不知怎么，几乎让Steve的怒火瞬间就被点燃了。  
蓝色的双眼酝酿着一些暴躁的情绪，而小胡子男人却完全没有注意到这一点。  
“Cap？”  
黑寡妇皱着眉，精灵般绿色的双眼染上了些许担忧的情绪，她仍在气喘吁吁——腰侧被流弹擦伤的疼痛或多或少影响着她，而让人挂心的绿大个如今还不知所踪，她没有太多时间和精力。  
“任务完成，回基地。”  
也许是那语气过于冷硬，小胡子男人下意识地往声音的来源看了一眼。  
面罩下的焦糖色双眼和蓝色的那双眼接触。  
转瞬即逝。  
++++  
没有人知道这是怎么发生的。  
当Steve忍无可忍，指责Tony在作战时的不专心，而对方认为自己毫无过错时，他们吵了起来。  
他们的吵架当然并不是什么稀奇事，但一个人把另一个人推进卧室却是第一次。  
Natasha和Clint面面相觑，变回正常颜色的博士揉着自己的额角试图让那转变的副作用消失。  
“有人去劝劝他们吗？”  
弓箭手撇了撇嘴。  
做无用功？算了吧。  
卧室的门被重重地甩上。  
肩膀撞在墙上的疼痛让小胡子男人发出一声闷哼。  
“在战场上调情，让自己陷入险境，引起足够让整个基地塌陷级别的爆炸，我才知道你似乎总是能比我想象中最糟糕的那部分更加傲慢。”  
“我当然可以这么做，看起来那是我与生俱来的本能。”小胡子男人焦糖色的双眼紧紧地锁着他，他收紧着下颚将音节咬得极重，“而你，Cap，我不明白为什么你总是要为小风险大发雷霆。”  
“小风险？当然，对你个人来说的确是。而你属于团队，你的擅自行动和盲目自大最终会影响整个团队的协作！”  
“噢，又或者你只是见不得我和别人调情？”小胡子男人无法控制自己变得像个混蛋，他的语速非常快，充满自负、骄傲和那些该死的自以为是，“我注意过你，你总是用这样的眼神看着我。电梯，实验室，客厅以及昨晚的酒会，你的目光快把我烧穿了，你似乎非常见不得我和小野猫们做点什么，而我现在只是好奇为什么。”  
“为什么，Rogers？”  
“如果你说是几十年的北冰洋美容觉让你部分功能丧失了以至于你无法和别人做爱，那么我会很同情你，但嫉妒我？不，那不是一个好选项，因为那意味着你会难以自拔。”  
“事实上，我并不真的那么想看到一个穿着滑稽戏服的男人真的表演马戏。”  
Steve咬紧了后槽牙。  
而后扯出了一个笑容。  
——这不常见。·  
上回是在第一次见到Tony的时候，讥讽和不屑就是全部。  
那双眼睛的蓝色变得很深，那些积攒了太久的情感似乎都不再需要被隐藏，那些怒意、恼火——  
欲望。  
“想让人品尝你对吗，Stark？”  
小胡子的男人顿了顿，原本自信的表情渐渐警惕而僵硬。  
“我会给你。”  
++++  
“操！”小胡子男人被猛地转过去狠狠地压在墙上，肩峰传来的疼痛让他止不住地骂了句脏话，“Steve·Rogers，你到底有什么——”  
“喜欢那些永无止境的调情和愚蠢至极的香槟？”  
金发的男人咬牙切齿地把Tony的西装衬衫从裤子里扯出来，它能明显地感觉到一股弹性的阻力——  
直到他利落地解开了小胡子男人的腰带，才发现了那些该死的衬衫固定腿环。  
“像女人的吊带丝袜。”  
“Go fuck yourself。”Tony挣扎着要把自己从Steve和墙之间挪开，但那显然不那么容易实现，于是他只能眯着蜜色的眼睛偏过头，低低地喘着气，紧紧地看着金发蓝眼的人。  
他们沉默着对视。  
Steve的眼睛已经被欲望染成了深蓝色，他将一只手压在小胡子男人头侧的墙壁上，逼仄的空间压迫着他们，让两人呼吸交融，气氛一再升温。他们不知道因为什么原因而用着粗鲁的呼吸，有什么东西即将不受控制地发生，而这种感觉就是太好了。  
这种剑拔弩张的气氛、肾上腺素飙升的争吵和这种介于把对方打一顿和操一顿之间的冲动——  
这一切早就应该发生，它为什么没有早一点发生？  
Steve磨了磨后槽牙，没有注意到自己的耳尖已经通红。  
“——Damn it.”  
小胡子男人咬牙切齿地骂了一声，在对方猛然握住自己大腿把自己整个抬起来正面抵在墙上的同时，抓着对方的金发按向自己，接了有史以来最急躁而色情的一个吻。  
Tony当然和男人接过吻，只不过那属于戏剧性的、漫不经心的，完全不像现在那样成为一次性爱的前兆，而Steve只是依照本能，他只想让这个男人闭嘴、并且给予他完全的占有。  
他们像两头争取交配权的野兽一样急躁，却又像是久别重逢的情侣那样缠绵，他们咬着对方的下唇，拼命地和对方的舌做抵抗，但那远远不够，即使是尝到了血腥味也远远不够——  
Tony的腿被屈起来按在了金发男人健壮的腰身两侧，他扯着唇角夹住了，同时注意到自己的裤子已经被扯地松松垮垮地挂在一边，上身的外套也被扯开，连带着被抽出来的衬衫一起皱巴巴地掩盖在下腹，而那些该死的、要命的衬衫固定腿环就这么扎眼地束缚着他结实的大腿，纯黑和蜜色的白形成了鲜明的对比。  
“huh，想这么做多久了？”小胡子男人扯出一个讥讽的笑，呼吸在两人唇间纠缠了一会儿后，他拉开了两人的距离，将自己的背贴上了墙，一手用着常年和机械或人工智能接触的粗糙指腹摩挲着Steve因接吻而泛着水光的下唇，“用调情做借口？Rogers，你只是想操我。”  
“闭嘴。”  
金发的男人说着扯下了小胡子男人下腹最后一层布料，过于粗鲁的动作让它夹在了左侧的衬衫固定腿环里，Steve眯了眯眼，情不自禁地顺着对方的膝弯向里抚摸着——从大腿，到用手指勾起那些明明禁欲、却显得淫荡而下流的弹性黑色皮带，再到那手感极好的臀瓣。  
那些抚摸力道很大，足够让任何一个女性感到疼痛，而对于一个男人却只剩下了热切。  
“肮脏的手法，Cap。”  
“你看起来很喜欢。”Steve从对方毫不遮掩的腿根径直握住了Tony早已半勃的阴茎，“不是吗。”  
“shhhhhit——”  
Steve收紧了手掌，用着让人颤栗的力度和速度无情地撸动着那根漂亮的性器，黏腻的前列腺液颤巍巍地吐露着，长期训练得到的茧在脆弱的顶端毫不留情地碾压摩挲，欲望一点一点吞噬着两个人，Steve眯着眼审视着Tony涨红的脸，一种奇怪的情感促使着他更加粗暴地对待着这个男人——  
——让他露出更多这样的表情，让那双焦糖色的大的过分的眼睛蒙上水汽，让他张着腿露出难耐的表情，肚子里装满自己的精液。  
“操、操——操你的Rogers——”  
Steve舔了舔下唇，手下最后一次撸动让Tony发出了一声吞在喉咙里的短促哽咽，他牢牢地看着Tony高潮的反应，感受肩上被对方突然用力抓住的力度，感受对方突然弓起的背和收紧的小腹，感受黏黏稠稠的精液一股一股地射出，沾污两人身体。  
他的目光最后落在被精液弄脏的衬衫固定腿环上。  
++++  
“嗯、哼唔…”  
小胡子男人的手指紧紧扣进Steve的背肌，随着对方的动作被顶弄得一耸一耸地在墙上磨蹭，他偏着头，眼睛半眯着，口中还被迫咬着自己被唾液洇湿的领带。  
粗硬的阴茎全根没入了那被手指玩弄得烂熟的后穴，精液和那些滑腻的肠液把穴口玩弄得一塌糊涂，随着每一次抽送发出淫靡的水声。最要命的是Steve将他的腿环推得太过靠近上部，紧绷的皮带随着每一次肏弄摩擦着敏感脆弱的性器和两人交合的地方，那些粗糙原始的快感几乎翻倍，带着疼痛只会让人更加兴奋。  
毫无保留的相连让Tony脊背都在因快感而颤栗，他们无止境地接吻、接吻、接吻。  
Steve的金发被先前接吻时的抓挠搞得一团乱，他伸手把那些汗湿的发梳至脑后，在小胡子男人泛红的脖颈上留下一个明显的吻痕。  
他感受着阴茎被怀里人紧致的肠肉紧密地咬着，那些要命的压力快把他们两个人都逼疯。而Steve完全不打算控制想把怀中人操坏的欲望，只是毫不留情一次一次惩罚性地肏进Tony的身体里，如果不是衣料的保护，Tony毫不怀疑自己的背会因这种频率而被墙壁磨破皮。  
——但是还差一点。  
差最重要的、该死的最重要的一点。  
Steve握住Tony的双腿根，看着对方的双眼，小胡子的男人下意识地环上对方的脖颈，而这让Steve非常干脆利落地把他整个抱离了墙壁，支点完全放在了自己身上。  
“呜——！”  
对方蓦然收紧的手臂和无法掩饰的哭腔让Steve舔了舔唇，扯出一个转瞬即逝的笑容。  
湿漉漉的领带从嘴里掉出来，Tony将Steve的头紧紧地按在自己的肩窝里，他的喘息变得毫无规则、身体根本控制不住地轻轻发抖。  
而Steve似乎完全找到了他自己的方法，他只是抓着Tony结实的臀瓣狠狠地自下而上贯穿着小胡子的男人，粗大的阴茎在他的体内恣意妄为，顶端狠狠地碾磨上那让小胡子男人最受不了的腺体处，肠液和精液的润滑让两个人的结合处泥泞不堪，甚至让Steve有些抱不住怀里的人。  
“操、该死的Rogers、——”  
“这是你最喜欢的性爱部分，你到处调情不就是为了这个吗？”  
小胡子的男人已经无法回应，他的喘气声和压抑在喉咙里的性感呻吟尽数落在Steve的耳边，而那性感得要命。敏感的腺体一次又一次地被碾压着，被强迫着体验从未经历过的快感，下腹的性器再次慢慢地勃起，黏糊糊亮晶晶的前液在两人的腹部留下了长长的水痕。  
他忍不住抽出一只手去抚慰自己，扬起的脖颈让Steve狠狠地咽了一口唾沫。  
“你喜欢这样被操吗？Stark？”Steve咬着牙道，他蓝色的眼睛几乎幽深到成了暗黑色，而那只让他看起来更让人腿软，他毫不留情地顶撞着那Tony最要命的一点，声音带着满满的情欲，“告诉我，Tony，喜欢让男人的阴茎操进你该死的肚子里吗？”  
“事实上，我不知道、别人怎么样——”  
Tony居然还能扯出一个笑容，湿漉漉的双眼眯起来，在那些水雾凝集落下的同时，他伸出舌尖把自己落在唇边的眼泪舔去，他抓住Steve的金发，让自己汗津津的额头贴上对方的。  
突然降临的收缩让Steve动作一僵。  
“但现在，你只需要用你那该死的阴茎好好操我，大兵，你要消极怠工到什么时候？”  
蜜色的双眼充满了性爱的侵略性。  
该死。  
++++  
“做我最后一个情人试试看？Captain America吃起调情醋的感觉很不错，说真的。”  
“好处？”  
“火辣的性爱，随时。”  
“成交。”  
++++  
“他真的对我到处调情这么大意见吗？”  
Tony在一个百无聊赖的午后和Natasha漫不经心地说着，手上仍在进行某项调试。  
“怎么说呢——”红发女特工摆弄了一会儿头发，“你们互相喜欢对方太久了，白痴们。”  
++++  
END

**Author's Note:**

> 爽吗【？】


End file.
